kagome kagome
by mire-can
Summary: se centra en la infancia de shoo y kyoko,y en los problemas de cada una de las familias. oneshot modificado


**Título: kagome…. Kagome**

**Shoo/kyoko**

**Kagome…. kagome**

**Eres como un pájaro en una jaula…**

**La grulla y la tortuga resbalan y caen…**

La voz alegre de un niño se oía por todos sitios, feliz, cantaba alegremente y con ganas una canción infantil…

Shotaro, de ocho años, practicaba alegremente como modificar de una forma mucho más agradable esa canción infantil. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre le había encantado cantar y componer canciones, pero no lo podía decir en voz alta, a sus padres no les gustaría la idea de que quisiera hacerse cantante, en vez de heredar el riokan de su familia.

Estaba seguro que no le darían importancia a su sueño, y estaba seguro que si seguía insistiendo le prohibirían escuchar música, o le tirarían los CDS de música que tenia por la habitación.

A shotaro, le gustaba intentar cambiar el ritmo de las canciones, le gustaba experimentar como quedaría mejor la letra de una canción poniéndole el ritmo de otra.

Los criados sabían que a el le gustaba cantar, y no se quejaban, al fin y al cabo, pensaban que era cosa de la edad, porque, ¿quién no en sus años de juventud, había cantado hasta dejarse la voz en una canción que le gustaba?.

La única que parecía que entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, era una vecina que tenía la misma edad de que él, ella, por alguna inexplicable razón era capaz de animarlo cuando las cosas se ponían malas, y de apoyarlo en su casi imposible sueño.

Aún que se conocían desde casi hacia dos años, shotaro nunca verdaderamente se había interesado por ella, le era útil, alguien que lo apoyaba sin pedirle nada a cambio le era muy beneficioso para él. Nunca se había molestado en ir a su casa, kyoko siempre venia a la suya a pasar el rato, y el, no se quejaba, parecía que de alguna manera, cuando ella estaba en casa, sus padre lo dejaban tranquilo

-shoo-chan- la voz de kyoko lo despertó de su ensueño, dejó de cantar y se giró a mirarla-

Era una niña un poco mas bajita que el, seguramente por unos pocos centímetros, tenía el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas, y sus ambarinos ojos relampagueaban con adoración.

- ¡hola kyoko-chan!- dijo con fingido entusiasmo-¿te ha gustado la canción?- preguntó entusiasmado de que ella abriera ese precioso tesoro que siempre conseguía animarlo-

- ¡eres genial shoo-chan!, serás una gran estrella, brillaras como un dios en el escenario- dijo completamente encandilada de el-

- ¡y aún no as visto nada! ¡seré el numero uno cuando sea mayor!- dijo shotaro completamente alagado y con aires de superioridad- ¡si continuo así nadie me superará!

Kyoko lo miraba fascinada, y completamente embobada, desde que lo había conocido, para ella él era como un ángel.

Cuando había llegado a Kyoto, había estado preocupada por si no podía entablar amistad con nadie, pero shotaro como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, había empezado a cantar, con esa hermosa voz que la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto.

Desde entonces. Le había sido casi imposible no ir a su casa para poder verlo y hablar con él.

Con el tiempo que había pasado con el, se había dado cuenta de que tenían problemas similares, shoo no era reconocido por su familia como un cantante, y kyoko, no era reconocida por su madre, ni aún que se esforzara en el intento, eran como dos almas gemelas atrapadas entre los designios de su familia

Eran como pájaros enjaulados

La gente los miraba, pero verdaderamente no se preocupaban por ellos, les daban de comer y los mantenían en una jaula constante de indiferencia en una casa en la que no era bien acogidos

Y kyoko estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudar a shotaro, estaban en la misma situación, y estaba segurísima de que él le devolvería el favor.

Tenía planeado hablar con sus padres con respecto a los sueños de shoo..

shoo-chan, me gusta mucho esta canción!- dijo kyoko. La canción de kagome le gustaba por algún extraño motivo, hablaba de un pájaro en una jaula, y kyoko se identificaba con ella (bueno, solo en las primeras dos líneas)-

esta canción es deprimente- dijo shoo con un gruñido- el juego sería mas emocionante si le pusieran mas ritmo a la canción- dijo pensativo-

¡tienes razón!

Cuando estaba con shoo, podía expresar sentimientos que en su casa no podía, aún que se hubiera sentido mas cómoda si kon estuviera con ella, porque con el, se le iban todos los problemas y preocupaciones, con el, podía llorar tranquilamente, y no sentirse humillada.

Antes había llorado infinitas veces delante de shotaro, pero al ver la incomoda mirada de este, decidió no molestarlo mas con sus lagrimas, y buscar un lugar en donde poder llorar tranquila, y lo encontró, pero solo duró unas pocas semanas. Aún así, valió la pena cada rato que había pasado con el príncipe de las hadas.

De alguna manera, el año que había pasado sin él se había fortalecido, y no había llorado nunca mas delante de shoo, no quería incomodarlo, shotaro era un niño dulce, ¡era su príncipe! Y no quería que sus lágrimas lo pusieran triste.

Quería hacer algo por shotaro, sentía que tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera, porque aún que el no se diera cuenta, con su simple presencia, olvidaba la incertidumbre que la carcomía por dentro, olvidaba, que su madre, no se preocupaba por ella, que no le importaba lo que ella se esforzaba, nunca sería suficiente. Últimamente estaba mas distante de lo habitual, y eso la asustaba. Aún que no era una buena madre, era su madre, y se sentía muy sola cuando ella la ignoraba, ansiaba una familia como la de shoo, ansiaba unos padres como ellos, kyoko no se quejaría si no la dejaban cumplir con su sueño, lo único que ella quería era que le prestaran atención.

Porque, eso era lo único que no tenía en su casa.

Los meses fueron pasando y kyoko y shoo pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, eran como dos hermanos, solo que no lo eran, eran solamente dos niños incomprendidos por sus padres que se hacían compañía mutuamente. Con el tiempo kyoko solo iba a su casa para dormir, casi no veía a su madre, y esta no se molestaba en quererla ver.

Todo iba bien, kyoko poco a poco dejó de llorar por lo que su madre pudiera pensar de ella, se centraba en la familia de shoo que parecía haberle cogido un cariño especial, y además,¡ le enseñaron un montón de cosas!

La madre de shoo, namiki, ¡le enseñó la ceremonia del te!, se sentía dichosa, además de que era capaz de ser útil en la familia de shoo, sus padres, le habían enseñado los modales correctos para dirigirse a los clientes, y ha veces, kyoko los ayudaba con el riokan.

Para kyoko todo estaba bien, aún que su madre no le hiciera caso, ya tenía la familia de shoo, y poco a poco sentía que formaba parte de ella.

Pero todo cambió cuando los padres de shoo se enteraron de que él no tenía la más mínima intención de heredar el riokan, ahí, empezaron los problemas, y para entonces kyoko tenia diez años.

como se te ocurre pensar en algo como ser cantante- le recriminaba su padre furioso- tienes responsabilidades aquí en cansa.

Tienes que seguir con la tradición y heredar el negocio familiar

Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia- protestó shoo- detesto el negocio familiar, ¡¿porque no puedo ser cantante? ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero!

¿Tu sabes como es de dura la vida de un cantante?- se quejó su padre- ¡y que pasará si no triunfas!, yo te lo diré, harás el ridículo delante el jurado, ¿y para que? ¿¡Para tener un estúpido sueño!- dijo furioso- shotaro, para ser cantante, tienes que nacer cantando, y tu no naciste para eso-lo recriminó-

Per.. pero.. yo se que puedo pasar, ¡canto bien!- se quejó-

Eres un niño, todos los niños tienes una bonita voz cuando son pequeños, no te confundas, cuando crezcas, te cambiará la voz

¡Cantar no se basa solo en tener una voz bonita!- dijo sho-

Claro que no, tienes que estudiar mucho para ser cantante, tienes que dominar casi siempre algún instrumento, y por supuesto tienes que tener ritmo- dijo su madre, agachándose delante de el- tu no tienes talento shotaro. cariño, no quiero que la gente se burle de ti, haz caso a tu madre…

Kyoko estaba mirando la escena con la boca abierta, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, salió de su escondite

shoo-chan tiene una buena voz, será un gran cantante- replicó inocentemente-

kyoko-chan..- dijo namiki – ser cantante es un sueño que rara vez se cumple- dijo suavemente para hacer comprender a la dulce niña que se había ganado su corazón- shotaro tiene una responsabilidad con su familia, tiene que heredar el negocio familiar- apoyó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña niña- tiene que madurar

pero…

shotaro miraba con la boca abierta a kyoko, ¿como…? ¿Porque lo ayudaba? No tendría que importarle nada, y aún así ella lo defendía!, pensaba que con el tiempo, kyoko se daría cuanta de su tapadera, pero no había sido así, lo estaba defendiendo, esa niña tímida y de carácter sumiso y avergonzado, ¡estaba dando la cara por el!

Y por alguna razón que escapaba de su control, sintió una pequeña puñalada de culpa en su corazón. La estaba engañando, aprovechándose de sus halagos para que su ego aumentara, solo era para el como otro objeto, podría gravarse su voz en una grabadora, prescindir de ella y le daría exactamente igual.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, una sonrisa verdadera, de verdadero agradecimiento por esa niña que había estado engañando por años

…. esta bien, kyoko-chan- dijo su namiki- hablaremos mas tarde, es hora de ir a la cama, tu madre te estará esperando para comer- le dijo para evitar el tema, shoo vio que su mirada de repente se ponía oscura y triste-

esta bien…-

Obedientemente salió de la sala conteniendo las lágrimas, no había podido ayudar a shotaro, estaba decepcionada con ella misma, al fin y al cabo si que era una inútil, no había podido hacer nada por la persona que quería.

Hundida en una profunda tristeza, llamó al timbre. Mientras oía los pasos de su madre acercándose a la puerta intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero cuando la puerta se abrió su mandíbula se cayó de la sorpresa.

¿mama?- preguntó, al ver que su madre estaba completamente vestida y llevaba una maleta de ruedas que estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a la que se había abierto la puerta, llevaba un enorme bolso en el hombro derecho- ¿donde vas?- preguntó temerosa-

¿ah, kyoko-chan?- dijo casi sin mirarla- me voy de viaje-le dijo, a kyoko se le iluminó la mirada, al pensar que la acompañaría, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando volvió a hablar- me voy a Alemania- le dijo, ¿Alemania?-tengo trabajo que hacer allí y la empresa me ha trasladado por un año y medio

¿que?- dijo completamente estupefacta,¿ a Alemania? ¿Porque?, ¡porque no se lo había dicho antes!, y porque tenía la extraña sensación de que no le había contado todo-pero..

no te preocupes tu te quedarás aquí- kyoko no tuvo tiempo de replicar-he hablado ahora mismo con namiki, ella se ocupará de echa prerte un ojo de vez en cuando, no teocupes por el dinero, te he dejado una tarjeta con la que podrás sacar dinero de una cuenta en la que periódicamente pondré dinero- se agacho y acarició la cabeza de kyoko suavemente, ese era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba segura de que se sentía obligada ha hacer ese gesto para que ella no hiciera muchas preguntas- se que podrás apañártelas tu sola, casi ya tienes once años, además sabes cocinar, y hacer las labores de casa, no te preocupes, llamaré de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que estas bien- apartó la mano como si tuviera prisa por hacerlo-

la miró una última vez antes de desaparecer detrás la puerta, kyoko se quedó helada, y esperó durante mas de dos horas sentada delante de la puerta, eso debía de ser una pesadilla, ¡ninguna madre abandona a su hija de casi once años en una casa y deja que se espabile sola!

Pero por mucho que rogo, por mucho que suplico en silencio para que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla.

No lo fue

Se dio cuanta cuando sonaron las doce de la noche y ella aún no había vuelto, en ese momento se derrumbó por completo y lloró, lloró por el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, lloró por todas las veces que se había contenido delante de shoo, lloró por la perdida de su madre, por la pérdida de korn, lloró por el fracaso con los padres de shoo, por no poder ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba...

Esa noche, kyoko lloró por todo lo que no había tenido, por todo lo que había perdido, y por todo lo que aún le quedaba por sufrir.

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era shoo, y estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes para mantenerlo a su lado, no permitiría que le volviera a pasar lo mismo, shoo era el centro de su mundo, de su universo, no quería alejarse de el.

Los dias y las semanas empezaron a pasar lentamente para kyoko, a veces sentía que no podría soportarlo mas, y muchas noches se echaba a llorar completamente sola en su casa.

Para no causarle problemas a shotaro, Kyoko no le dijo nada, pero igualmente se enteró por sus padres, y fue entonces, cuando el empezó a mostrar verdadero interés en conocerla, lo había defendido y perdido a su madre en solo un día, merecía que la escucharan, igual que ella había hecho tantas veces con él.

¿Porqué no le había dicho nada? ¿porque se había quedado callada? Él no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que ya habían pasado dos meses.

entonces lo entendió, comprendió el motivo por el que kyoko no quería separarse de su lado, el porque lo animaba mas de lo normal cuando el cantaba.

Kyoko lo necesitaba, dependía de él, necesitaba atención, y el era el único que se la daba Y Eso lo hacía sentir importante.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, y kyoko seguía sonriendo, yendo a su casa y casi siempre quedándose a dormir.

Dormían en distintas habitaciones pero estaban una al lado de la otra, aún que kyoko sabía que la habitación de shotaro estaba justo a su lado, no dormia mejor. tenía pesadillas constantemente, shoo a veces la escuchaba, se levantaba de la cama y la observaba mientras llamaba una y otra vez a su madre en sus sueños.

Y esta vez, no era una excepción.

Kyoko tenía una pesadilla, y parecía peor que las demás, aún así shoo no se apartó de la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar, pero de alguna manera, quería darle fuerzas para superar la pesadilla.

En la pesadilla, kyoko era retenida en contra de su voluntad por un montón de monstruos negros que la sujetaban de las extremidades, inmovilizándola, impidiéndole hablar, ella gritaba y gritaba, pero no le salía la voz, las lagrimas le caían constantemente, pero parecía que su madre no la escuchaba, ya que seguía caminando de espaldas a ella sin detenerse

Despertó de golpe con un grito

¡mama!- chilló agitada con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

kyoko- dijo shoo desde la puerta-

kyoko no se lo pensó dos veces, aterrada por la posibilidad de que el también la dejara, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando a lagrima viva. Shoo se tenso de golpe, completamente petrificado por lo que acababa de hacer. Esa era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa manera, nunca se había abrazado antes.

Era la primera vez que se abrazaban… bueno, que ella lo abrazaba, porque el estaba completamente tieso sin ser capaz de abrazarla.

Pero parecía que a kyoko eso no le importaba, siguió llorando en su pecho hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

En ese momento, algo en shoo se rompió y puso patas arriba todos sus sentimientos dando un giro total a sus pensamientos sobre esa niña en su regazo.

Sintió un deseo voraz de posesión hacia kyoko, kyoko era suya, completamente suya, ella dependía completamente de el lo necesitaba, en ese momento, él se sintió con el derecho de ser el único que la tuviera

Los días fueros pasando al igual que las semanas los meses y los años, kyoko se refugió durante semanas en el pecho de shoo hasta que aprendió a dormir sin tener que depender de su compañía, como su madre prometió, volvió, pero acompañada de un alemán rubio de casi dos metros de altura. Y además, se había casado, cosa que no le había comentado por los e-mails que se habían mandado durante el año y medio que estuvo fuera.

Kyoko se había refugiado mas que nunca en la casa de shoo para no ver la felicidad de su madre con ese nombre que hasta se le hacía difícil pronunciar el nombre, sabía, que en cuando pasara la puerta de su casa, su madre la trataría con falsa felicidad, al igual que ese hombre, para su madre, ella ya no existía. Prefería la familia de shoo, ya que por lo menos se preocupaban por ella y no la trataban como a una extraña.

Mientras tuviera a shoo, todo estaría bien, si era por el haría cualquier cosa, él la había acogido en su casa, la había escuchado, le había dejado su pecho para llorar…

Él lo era todo para ella…

y de repente un dia como por arte de magia de magia, el pájaro pudo salir de su jaula.

¿quieres venir conmigo a Tokio?- dijo shoo a kyoko a las afueras de la escuela

kyoko no lo dudo ni un instante

si- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Y así fue como estos dos pájaros enjaulados, pudieron ser libres de sus jaulas…

juntos.


End file.
